In recent years, there has been a growing interest in inexpensive, point of care diagnostics for home care, individualized medicine, and therapeutics. Such devices also address medical needs in regions of the world lacking sophisticated laboratory facilities. Because many chemical and biological reactions of interest (e.g., enzymatic amplification reactions) require elevated temperature, there is a need in the art for portable microfluidic devices having the capability of supplying thermal energy to reactants.